Sorry Doesn't Cut It
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Post-In the Dark. Samantha tells Martin how she feels...crappy, i know


**Disclaimer**: Not mine, belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer or whoever.

**Author's Note**: Starts off after In the Dark. This is what I _kinda_ want to happen but not really since I'm a huge MS shipper. But I doubt Martin and Sam will have an easy 'happily every after'.

* * *

Sam woke up the next day to the harsh sunlight. She checked the clock which read 6:24 then let her head hit the pillow again. Sam rolled over onto her other side. Martin was still asleep. Sam sighed quietly as to not wake him. She was surprised she could even get any sleep last night. Sam looked at him sadly. As quietly as she could, Sam got out of bed, slipped on her robe and went into the kitchen. 

Today Sam would tell him. She had to. As much as Sam would like to, she couldn't continue this relationship with Martin. At least not now. Now that Jack was gone, she couldn't tell if she wanted to be with Martin or if she wanted to be with someone, and seeing how Martin had feelings for her _and_ was available, she chose him.

Sam made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. She was figuring out the best way to tell him when she heard the door to her bedroom open. Looking up, she saw Martin enter.

"Morning." Sam greeted him.

"Morning." He walked over to her coffee pot and poured a cup. Then he came over and sat down on the couch next to her. He didn't say anything, just watching her as he sipped his coffee.

"You ok?" Martin finally said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Are you okay? You seem..." He thought about his next word, "distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said. "You should get over to your apartment o change."

"I should."

Martin got up. Sam did the same and followed him to the kitchen. She watched as he dumped his coffee down the sink. As he turned to leave Sam grabbed his collar and kissed him. Martin responded quite eagerly by sticking his tongue in her mouth. Deep down, Sam felt bad for leading him on but seeing how she probably won't' get a chance to kiss him for awhile, she stole the moment.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both struggling for air.

"What was that for?' Martin asked when he finally caught his breath.

Sam didn't say anything at first. "Just because."

Martin was looked at her with such tenderness and love in his face that she felt bad. Without a word, she hugged him. Sam memorized what it felt like to be in his arms then, looking up at him, memorized every little detail of his face as it looked right now. Sam will most likely never see him look at her like this again after she told him seeing how he'll probably hate her.

"You should go. I don't want to make you late." Sam whispered, stepping away.

"Okay." He grabbed his coat off the chair. Martin gave her a quick butterfly kiss on her lips before leaving. "Bye."

"Bye."

When she heard the door close, she collapsed in a chair and began to cry.

Around noon, Sam threw her pen down and stood up. She looked around for Martin, wanting to grab lunch with him them tell him. The elevator door opened and Martin walked out. Sam headed over to him. He looked up from the file he was reading when he heard footsteps coming and smiled when he saw it was Sam. She forced a smile.

"Hi. Do you want to grab something to eat?" She asked.

"I already ate. Sorry." Martin said.

"Oh, okay." He was about to walk away but she stopped him. "Martin, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

She opened her mouth tot speak but Vivian came by.

"Martin, I need to speak to you." She said before walking away.

He looked at her apologetically. "Guess this'll have to wait. Talk with you later?"

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Martin smiled at her then walked to Viv's office. Sam walked back to her desk, praying for time to fly by.

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Martin asked. They were sitting on the couch. The TV was on but they weren't paying attention to it.

Sam took a deep breath. "I wanna talk about us."

"What about us?"

She got off the couch and walked off a bit. Then she turned around to look at him. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just think that now that Jack's-now that he's gone, I'm not so sure how I feel about you. About us." She paused before continuing. "I don't think we should continue. At least not right now."

His eyes that were usually soft and caring now hardened. "And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?"

"Like when?"

"Like-I don't know. Before we got in bed?" He asked harshly, getting off the couch.

"Martin, I'm-"She began but was cut off.

"So what was I? Just another person you used for sex because you needed someone?' He asked.

"No! Martin, please understand!" Sam pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Understand what exactly?" He looked at her in the eye. "I don't like being used, no matter what the reason." He walked to the door.

Sam grabbed his wrist. When he turned to look at her, the look in his eyes almost scared her.

"Martin, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Samantha." With that, he left the apartment, closing the door on Sam and her tears.

* * *

I know I said I'd write some Eric/Calleigh story but I can't think of any. Sorry!:-( 


End file.
